


Sapessi com'è strano, sentirsi innamorati a Milano

by PoisonApple83



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Martino è nel panico, Niccolò corre nudo per le strade di Milano...ma c'è qualcuno pronto a fermarlo (clip 5 episodio 2x08, pov esterno)





	Sapessi com'è strano, sentirsi innamorati a Milano

Il turno di notte a Milano non è una passeggiata. La città sembra addormentata, le strade perlopiù sgombre dal traffico che le congestiona durante il giorno, i marciapiedi liberi dal viavai continuo di persone indaffarate, le sfavillanti vetrine dei negozi celate alla vista da grigie saracinesche tutte uguali. Ma è una calma solo apparente. Basta girare l’angolo infatti e ti ritrovi davanti ad un tentativo di rapina ad una farmacia notturna, o ad una rissa fra ubriachi fuori da un locale o, come in questo caso, ad un tossico che corre in giro nudo.

“Spegni la sirena, altrimenti non lo prenderemo mai.” si rivolge al suo sottoposto, l’agente De Rose, svoltando intorno ad uno dei grattacieli della zona della stazione. L’hanno nuovamente perso di vista, ma non è un grosso problema, il quartiere è ben illuminato e il ragazzo non può sfuggir loro in eterno. Gli sembra infatti di averlo visto sfrecciare a destra con la coda dell’occhio, quando nota un altro ragazzo, vestito per fortuna, precipitarsi verso di loro. Accosta ed esce dalla vettura, lasciando lo sportello aperto per non perdere eventuali comunicazioni da parte della Centrale.

“Vi prego…” esordisce il giovane aggrappandosi con una mano al bordo della portiera, tentando di formulare le parole fra l’affanno e i singhiozzi “…vi prego…non fategli male…”

Ha la faccia stravolta dal panico e dall’angoscia e sembra stia per svenire da un momento all’altro.

Lo afferra per un braccio e lo accompagna ad appoggiarsi contro la macchina, facendo segno al collega di passargli la sua bottiglietta dell’acqua.

“Tieni, bevi un po’ d’acqua e respira.”

Purtroppo è abituato a trattare con persone preda di emozioni violente ed ha imparato che mostrarsi calmo e dare ordini semplici e precisi è il metodo migliore per contrastare la loro agitazione.

“Come ti chiami?” gli chiede quando pensa abbia recuperato abbastanza fiato.

“Martino.”

“Martino, io sono l’ispettore Castelli e questo è l’agente De Rose. Non abbiamo intenzione di fare del male al tuo amico, anzi, vogliamo aiutarlo, hai capito?”

Martino annuisce con la testa, gli occhi ancora dilatati dalla paura.

“Riesci a rispondere a qualche domanda?”

“Sì…”

Recupera il taccuino dalla tasca della giacca, lasciando al ragazzino il tempo di asciugarsi le lacrime e recuperare quel minimo di lucidità che gli permetta di rispondere in maniera appropriata. È ancora estremamente pallido, ma adesso non gli sembra più così malfermo sulle gambe.

“Come si chiama?”

“Niccolò. Niccolò Fares.”

“Quanti anni ha?”

“Diciannove.”

Si trattiene dallo scuotere amareggiato la testa. L’età dello sballo ormai si è pericolosamente abbassata ma imbattersi in drogati così giovani fa sempre male al cuore.

“Adesso devi essere sincero con me, Martino. È molto importante che tu mi dica cosa ha preso il tuo amico.”

Martino ricambia il suo sguardo, con la più totale confusione negli occhi.

“Cosa ha preso?”

“Sì, di cosa si è fatto? Cocaina? Ecstasy? Anfetamine?”

L’elenco potrebbe proseguire a lungo, se non fosse per l’espressione inorridita del ragazzo.

“No, no, no, non è un drogato!” si ribella rabbiosamente, lanciando a terra con forza la bottiglietta che aveva in mano.

“Non è un drogato!” ribadisce con la voce rotta dalla costernazione, davanti al suo sguardo scettico.

“Ne sei sicuro?”

“Siamo stati insieme tutto il giorno, ha solo bevuto un po' di vino. Io non so cosa gli sta succedendo, ho appena chiamato la sua ragazza e mi ha detto che è un episodio maniacale, ma non so cosa vuol dire. Sta male, ma non è un tossico, mi deve credere!”

 _Oh_. Lui sa perfettamente cosa vuol dire, non è il primo caso che incontra. Povero ragazzo, la droga non c’entra proprio nulla.

“Va bene, ti credo, adesso darai al mio collega tutte le informazioni che hai su Niccolò, dove abita, il numero di questa ragazza e dei suoi genitori, mentre io vado a recuperarlo. Stai tranquillo, presto si risolverà tutto.” posa una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla di Martino, che però non sembra affatto rassicurato né dalle sue parole, né dal suo gesto di conforto. Quando fa per rientrare in auto infatti il ragazzo lo trattiene debolmente per la manica della giacca, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di supplica, traboccante di preoccupazione estrema per le sorti del suo amico impazzito.

“Te lo riporto sano e salvo, vedrai.”

Scrive rapidamente sul blocchetto una nota per il suo sottoposto – _Quando hai finito richiedi un’ambulanza e avvisali che potrebbe esserci bisogno di un TSO_ – e passandoglielo si rimette al posto di guida. Scambia una rapida occhiata con il collega per essere certo che abbia letto il messaggio e avvia nuovamente la ricerca del corridore nudista. Lo trova pochi minuti dopo, sta camminando sul bordo del marciapiede di una via poco distante da dove ha lasciato Martino e De Rose.

Si accosta a lui, abbassando il finestrino e adeguando la velocità della macchina all’andatura del ragazzo: vuole essere certo che non scapperà di nuovo prima di andargli incontro a piedi, perché, pur con tutta la sua buona volontà, a 56 anni non sarebbe in grado di stargli dietro nel caso riprendesse a correre.

“Ciao Niccolò.”

Tenta un approccio chiamandolo per nome, cercando di apparirgli meno estraneo e minaccioso di quanto sia a causa della divisa e della differenza d’età.

Niccolò non si volta nemmeno, continua a camminare speditamente e a farfugliare frasi incomprensibili. Sta visibilmente tremando, il corpo ormai al limite per lo sforzo della corsa e per l’esposizione prolungata all’aria gelida, ma i segnali dello sfinimento sembrano non arrivare alla sua mente, persa in chissà quale universo immaginario.

“Niccolò, è ora di fermarsi.”

Non vuole usare le maniere forti, ammanettare una persona che non è in sé a causa di un problema psicologico è un’opzione a cui ricorre solo se c’è un pericolo immediato per lei o per chi le sta intorno e al momento non gli sembra affatto necessario. Oltretutto questo ragazzo non gli sembra proprio in grado di usare la violenza, nemmeno adesso che non è lucido. Ha piuttosto un’aria da bimbo sperduto, a tratti intimorito e a tratti meravigliato da ciò che lo circonda.

“Niccolò, riesci a sentirmi? Sono tutti preoccupati per te…Martino…”

Eccola, finalmente, una reazione. Quando ha nominato il suo amico, Niccolò ha sollevato la testa e rallentato il passo.

“Martino ti sta aspettando.”

Se ha funzionato una volta, perché non riprovarci? E a quanto pare la parola magica sortisce ancora il suo effetto, perché il ragazzo finalmente smette di muoversi e si guarda intorno frastornato, cingendosi il busto con le braccia.

“Non sei stanco? Non vuoi tornare a casa con Martino?”

Niccolò rimane immobile in mezzo al marciapiede, una statua di marmo in posa tragica completamente fuori posto in quel quartiere così futurista.

Castelli coglie al volo l’occasione per scendere dall’auto e avvicinarglisi con un cappotto aperto fra le mani, lentamente, per non spaventarlo.

“Fa freddo vero? Posso?”

Gli appoggia piano il pesante indumento sulle spalle, muovendosi con cautela, come farebbe con un animale selvatico e imprevedibile. Niccolò lo osserva come se fosse la prima volta che vede un essere umano in vita sua, gli occhi enormi e scintillanti e la bocca spalancata.

“Andiamo da Martino, vieni.”

Si azzarda a mettergli un braccio intorno alla schiena e avverte sotto le dita la tensione dei muscoli dell’altro, un blocco durissimo di nervi contratti e ossa che scricchiolano per la fatica.

“ _Marti_?” gli chiede il ragazzo, con una vocina talmente flebile e straziante che l’ispettore, nonostante la corazza sviluppata in anni e anni di tragedie di ogni tipo, sente il cuore stringersi dalla pena.

“Sì, _Marti_. Andiamo da Marti.”

Lo sospinge delicatamente verso la macchina, perché ha notato le macchie di sangue che Niccolò ha lasciato sull’asfalto e non vuole aggravare le condizioni dei suoi piedi già feriti. Quando finalmente riesce a metterlo seduto dal lato passeggero Niccolò si abbandona completamente contro il sedile, chiudendo gli occhi, una lacrima a solcargli la guancia terrea.

Tornando indietro vengono accolti dalle luci blu dell’ambulanza e da un Martino ancora agitatissimo, che non appena li vede interrompe bruscamente la conversazione che stava avendo al telefono, passandolo ad un paramedico, e si precipita loro incontro.

“Nico!”

I palmi aperti contro il vetro del finestrino, cerca di attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo all’interno, che rabbrividisce violentemente e si porta le ginocchia al petto.

“Tesoro guardami, Nico! Ni!”

Niccolò si rannicchia ancora di più sul sedile e si copre la testa con le braccia, nascondendosi quanto più gli è possibile alla sua vista, scoppiando a piangere come un disperato.

Martino rimane a bocca aperta davanti ad una reazione simile, le braccia gli crollano lungo i fianchi e i suoi occhi si svuotano per lo shock.

Viene raggiunto dal collega De Rose, che gli restituisce il telefono e lo allontana in modo da risparmiargli la scena penosa in cui l’amico – se davvero solo di un _amico_ si tratta, a questo punto – viene caricato su una barella e poi sull’ambulanza.  

“Abbiamo parlato con i genitori, sono già in viaggio. Ci metteranno un po', vengono da Roma, nel frattempo ci prenderemo noi cura del ragazzo.”

L’ispettore Castelli annuisce gravemente, ringraziandoli con una stretta di mano.

Sistemato il problema più urgente, si volta in cerca di Martino, che adesso è seduto sul gradino del marciapiede, le dita sprofondate in una massa ingarbugliata di capelli che riflette alla perfezione il suo stato d’animo stravolto.

“Aveva bisogno d’aiuto e io non ho capito un cazzo.”

Lo sente mormorare in tono colpevole, stremato dalla paura e dalla preoccupazione dei terribili momenti appena passati.

“Non è colpa tua, Martino, queste sono situazioni delicate…”

Solleva la testa, gli occhi rossi e gonfi ormai ridotti a due fessure umide di lacrime impossibili da contenere, tagli da cui sgorga dolore invece che sangue.

“Non ha voluto nemmeno guardarmi in faccia.”

Si siede accanto a lui, con un sospiro stanco.

“Eppure sono riuscito a riportarlo indietro solo grazie a te, sai? Quando gli ho detto che lo stavi aspettando si è fermato e mi ha permesso di avvicinarmi.”

“Davvero?”

Il cellulare prende a vibrare fra le mani di Martino e la sua domanda rimane sospesa nell’aria come la nuvoletta di vapore che l’ha accompagnata.

“Fili? Aspetta solo un secondo…”

Martino si rivolge nuovamente a lui, coprendo il microfono del cellulare con una mano.

“La ringrazio per tutto ispettore. Lei è stato…incredibile.”

“Ho fatto solo quello che ho potuto. Finisci pure la tua telefonata, poi ti riaccompagneremo a casa.”

“Oh, no, non ce n’è bisogno, è qui dietro, vado da solo, grazie. Credo che…rientrerò un momento e poi andrò in ospedale…avranno bisogno delle sue cose…i documenti… _i vestiti_ …”

L’ispettore sta per obiettare che non lo lascerà da solo in mezzo alla strada in quelle condizioni ma il collega lo raggiunge con la notizia di una nuova chiamata urgente da parte della Centrale.

“Sei sicuro di farcela?”

Martino annuisce un paio di volte, recuperando pian piano la presenza di spirito e il controllo di sé. Lo ringrazia ancora una volta e si rimette in piedi, tornando alla sua telefonata.

“L’hanno portato via con l’ambulanza…Non lo so, non sono riuscito a vederlo…Sì, i suoi stanno venendo qui…”

Si allontana lasciando al ragazzo la sua privacy, cercando di liberare la mente e di recuperare la concentrazione necessaria per affrontare il resto del suo turno.

Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunga notte, ma ha l’impressione che per quei due ragazzi la luce non sarebbe arrivata col sorgere del sole.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è preso da una vecchia canzone di Memo Remigi, Innamorati a Milano, che mi sembrava calzasse drammaticamente bene con la situazione.   
> Il TSO è il Trattamento Sanitario Obbligatorio, che si applica in genere su persone con patologie psichiatriche che non sono in grado di provvedere a loro stesse e spesso rifiutano le cure.  
> Che vi devo dire, non so perché è uscita fuori sta roba così angst, forse per esorcizzare il trauma avuto con la visione della clip di Milano, così poi potrò scrivere solo cose belle (forse) ahahaha Mi mancano tanto i Nicotino, ancora non mi capacito che la seconda stagione sia finita!  
> See you the next time con una ficcina più allegra si spera, baci e buon anno a tutti!  
> p.s. non so niente di procedure della polizia né di DBP quindi potrei aver scritto una marea di corbellerie, portate pazienza, è pura fiction uscita dalla mia mente bacata!


End file.
